


看房

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 尹净汉觉得自己家搬进来这个弟弟真是有意思，听也听过了干嘛还总旁敲侧击地来找事儿，咱俩属性不适配这个事实又不是不清楚，何必暧暧昧昧的，蒸腾的男性荷尔蒙也怪难拒绝的。看一下就看一下吧，也可能只是小男孩好奇呢。下次搞点好片子给他开开眼就不这么烦人了吧，尹净汉脑子想着别的去回应身前意乱情迷的人，没润滑剂也没套，残存的理智告诉他还是点到为止，可是被勾起了欲望的崔胜澈并不打算放过他，结实的大腿蹭着人的胯哼哼唧唧，尹净汉觉得自己腰都要被夹断了。“胜、胜澈乖…我们回房间好不好？”“唔…不要……”





	看房

**Author's Note:**

> 合租四人房，设定都是大学生，尹净汉学的学前教育，崔胜澈学的有机化学，金珉奎体育保健与康复，全圆佑计算机网络技术。

这学期做教学实践，尹净汉的小组分到的是……餐饮制作。

不能买现成的材料搭配，所有都得自己来。

纯手工，100%使您和您的孩子放心。

幼稚园餐要甜品，尹净汉先抢了打奶油这种任务来，只用出力不要费心，乐得清闲，下周一就得实操，跟金珉奎去超市看到货架才想起这回事，就顺手买了一盒淡奶油回来。

“哥你这样打要弄到什么时候啊…”，金珉奎靠在玻璃门上看的无语，尹净汉抬头，鼻尖和脸颊上溅了点白色，眼神迷茫又无辜，金珉奎没忍住咽了口口水。

“那珉奎教教我”，他没恼，抬手招呼弟弟，于是金珉奎走过去从后面环尹净汉的手，把电动打蛋器的档位调高了点，两具身子靠在一起震动，他斜斜地捏住尹净汉的腕骨，故意加重力道按了一下。

“净汉哥，专心。”

/  
崔胜澈看他的游戏搭档心不在焉太久了，瘦削的指节悬在键盘上要动不动，他关了显示屏，拿手肘撞了一下全圆佑。

“圆佑，怎么了”

“没怎么啊哥……”

“你肯定有问题”，崔胜澈斩钉截铁地打断弟弟的话，大眼睛盯住他躲闪的眼神，身子往前凑了点。

“有什么事你真的可以跟哥说…哥不跟别人讲”

……

“哥，我想问…”

“…嗯，就是……我跟金珉奎那小子”

“嗯，跟珉奎怎么了”

“就是…”

“—— 就是？”

“‘运动’的，的时候…”

“…嗯”

“…总比他先…怎么办…？”

戴眼镜的男人漂亮的鼻尖渗满汗珠。

/  
尹净汉承认，故意靠着冰箱把人按在餐桌下这种行为有些恶劣，更何况是个出来找夜宵的午夜，自家垂耳兔饿着肚子反而被吃了个干干净净，真是——

对不住了。

尹净汉也承认，他看到了另一间房的门没关紧。

今天回来得太晚了，隐形眼镜还没摘。

是摸黑也熟悉无比的身体，尹净汉冰凉的手指探进宽松的腰带，另一只手从短裤敞开的大片蜿蜒而上，直到在那个半勃的边侧握住自己的一双手，挪一挪就覆住那块温热。

崔胜澈被这举动吓得不敢出声，餐厅装了感应灯，稍稍大声一叫便开。

“呜…净汉、净汉…我们回房间做好不好…”，上次的冲击刻仍在脑子里，崔胜澈嘴上抗拒得很，腿间却不争气地鼓起了一包。

“嗯…”

“那不怕回房间被听到了吗？”，尹净汉湿润的眼睛像是闪着光，狡黠的样子看得崔胜澈又气又急。

“在自己家还要害怕吗”，软绵绵的声音听起来很是委屈，渐渐变暖的手越发起劲地揉弄崔胜澈抬头的性器，脑袋偏过去跟他接吻，又抽出一只手把他男人试图夹紧的腿掰开。

口是心非又迷恋触摸，理论知识加实践经验，尹净汉非常清楚怎么搞定别扭的小孩，不能对崔胜澈来硬的，柔软地表达自己的需求才对。

“我需要你”才是打开他双腿的不二法门。

“都是男生怕什么”，尹净汉越发放肆，手从领口插进去揉捏崔胜澈的胸膛，锻炼良好的隆起捏着手感不如以前，他皱皱眉又开口，“圆佑是女孩子吗？”

“还是珉奎是女孩子？”

 

金珉奎要困死了，冷不丁地听到自己的名字吓了一大跳，床前的大地毯被扯到门边，那条开缝被一块橡皮卡住，他故意的。

尹净汉跟崔胜澈的这种推拉在他看来过于缓慢，可惜不是电脑里片子不能快进，他跟全圆佑一向直来直去，嗯…好像是他自己比较直来直去。

不知道为什么他笃定尹净汉知道自己在看，外面那么黑，却总觉得有一瞬对上了什么幽蓝色的闪光，金珉奎知道尹净汉聪明，但自己凭感觉做事这么多年了，不也没出过什么事儿嘛。

全圆佑睡了，应该是睡了，金珉奎兀自笑了笑，就算没睡又怎么样，一条门缝能说明什么，尹净汉说的对，都是男生怕什么，那玩意儿长得都差不多。睡裤是柔软的纯棉材质，他隔着布料开始套弄自己半挺的阴茎，顶端渗出点水痕，黏黏的汗被空调一点点抽干水分变成大片的凉，喷嚏掩饰不住咳嗽也掩饰不住，第三个人的响声又不出所料地吓到了餐厅里的人。

不过应该也只吓到了一个。

尹净汉觉得自己家搬进来这个弟弟真是有意思，听也听过了干嘛还总旁敲侧击地来找事儿，咱俩属性不适配这个事实又不是不清楚，何必暧暧昧昧的，蒸腾的男性荷尔蒙也怪难拒绝的。

看一下就看一下吧，也可能只是小男孩好奇呢。

下次搞点好片子给他开开眼就不这么烦人了吧，尹净汉脑子想着别的去回应身前意乱情迷的人，没润滑剂也没套，残存的理智告诉他还是点到为止，可是被勾起了欲望的崔胜澈并不打算放过他，结实的大腿蹭着人的胯哼哼唧唧，尹净汉觉得自己腰都要被夹断了。

“胜、胜澈乖…我们回房间好不好？”

“唔…不要……”

亲的太湿了，尹净汉怀疑自己整张脸都是口水，他勉强伸出舌头安抚崔胜澈颤抖的身体，太害怕还是太激动，或者是两种都有，反正没说不就算喜欢吧，有些话不用说明白，看看反应就能懂。

“那我用嘴帮你好不好？”，尹净汉觉得最近上实践课上得太认真了，总会不自觉地用跟小孩子讲话的语气回应崔胜澈，不过对方好像也挺吃这一套的，害了羞一样不吱声，只是使劲点了点头，他觉得可爱，俯下身子隔着裤子亲了亲着急的小家伙。

最后这份温情被金珉奎看了去，总是支使他的净汉哥竟然也有这样的温情时刻，半长的发在崔胜澈腿间起起伏伏，姿态在他那个角度看来很是优雅，也是尹净汉轮廓生得好，做什么都有点弱柳扶风的袅娜意味。

金珉奎加快手上的动作竟然有点嫉妒，全圆佑特别抗拒给他用嘴解决，永远只是冷冰冰的一句“那是片子里才那么做的”，明明被撩拨到硬得出水也不肯，不知道到底是什么神奇的原则。

算了，他在还算爽快的释放中沉沉地想，来日方长。

/  
全圆佑狐疑地盯着自己哥哥递过来的黑色软管，崔胜澈上次听了他说的苦恼之后真的认真去帮忙想办法了，这个就是他的……办法？

“水、甘油、防腐剂、纤维素、香精、三氯蔗糖、氯化钠、柠檬酸”，崔胜澈念着瓶身上的成分表，伸出手拍拍全圆佑的肩膀，“这个绝对安全”

“我滴在试纸上试过了，PH值4--6，基本和人体正常PH值一致，没什么刺激性”

“哥……你还没告诉我这是什么…”

“哦对，你不是说…嗯，觉得……呃，用嘴感觉……”

“嗯”，全圆佑的耳朵又烧起来，忙不迭地阻止崔胜澈往下说。

“三氯蔗糖是代糖，还没卡路里呢”

“这个是专门给……嗯，专门在用嘴的时候用的，好像是焦糖…？焦糖布丁口味，你可以试试”

/  
金珉奎坐在全圆佑的电竞椅上看着膝间的男人又惊又喜，不管被拒绝了多少次他还是坚持每次都央求，平日绝对会冷脸拒绝的全圆佑竟然同意了，还早有预谋一样从从抽屉里拿出个新东西。

“哥…这个什么啊……”，凉凉的液体淋到他腿间，全圆佑那双漂亮极了的手有些迟疑地去抹开，“哥我难道不能满足你吗？”，金珉奎把这个当成什么延时神药后大声嚷嚷，“明明每次都是你先爽得……”，他话没说完就被两根手指塞进了嘴巴，沾着的液体也就被他尝到。

“好甜……”，他就着奇异的味道去舔全圆佑的手指，被浓郁的蛋奶香气刺激得眯了眼睛，科技在进步，这种味道的润滑剂也有了。

头顶的人虎牙还磨着他手指关节，全圆佑不声不响地含住了金珉奎的性器，成功听到短促的一声“啊”，他真的没给别人做过口活儿，第一次尝试被金珉奎顶得又咳嗽又流泪，戳到喉头的恐惧让他产生抗拒心理，虽然知道金珉奎不甚在意他的拒绝，兴奋的大型犬黯然的样子看起来还是有些让人心软。

他小心地收起牙齿去包裹那人存在感极强的下身，红红的眼瞪住一双扑闪的眼睛，“你……不许往里……唔……用力”

这话没说完金珉奎就动了起来，全圆佑的舌头被迫卷成弧形去适应口中的异物，焦糖布丁的味道足够转移注意力，甜滋滋的香味给了他好心情，也没……那么可怕嘛，浅浅地舔弄了一会儿之后金珉奎伸手去够他的下巴，捏住腮帮强迫全圆佑鼓起嘴，好让薄薄的唇正钳住龟头，唇舌的吸力让“啵”的一声分外响亮，几乎是瞬间就让全圆佑羞红了脸。

全圆佑自然不知道在金珉奎看来他这样子有多诱人，眼神因为性事的欢愉变得迷离，欲望的雾气蒸腾，他嘴里过分的甜刺激涎液连着化水的润滑剂黏黏糊糊沾了一下巴一胸口，可能出于前车之鉴金珉奎这时候突然有分寸起来，动作轻柔地把湿漉漉的狐狸抽起腰来接吻，焦糖味的甜腻沾得赤身裸体的两人哪儿都是味道，金珉奎扶着全圆佑突出的肋骨让他坐到自己腿上。

“呼…哥怎么这么挑食”

“甜的就吃，嗯…不甜的就不吃对吗”

“你少废话”，全圆佑垂下眼帘不打算哄他，一旦配合不知道这小子还会说出什么胡话来。

“啊——你他妈……”，金珉奎又突然在他还在试探的时候按着自己的腰猛地往下坐，虽然每次都是扩张够了的，但是这种太暴力的突刺还是让他红了眼。

“哥少说点脏话吧…呼，要是让学校里……嗯，那些女生知道了……”

“不得吓死……”，金珉奎凭着强健的腰力自顾自动起来，全圆佑太瘦了，骨节压得硌人，金珉奎把红了脸的哥哥按到胸口，一吻之后又开始说胡话。

“哥…好棒…你，啊、啊…嗯这样好舒服……”

“你他妈……做就做、别，这么多”

“唔……嗯，每次都、都、嗯”

“这么多…话”，全圆佑被他托着双臀颠得说不成话，嘴上还是倔强地不给弟弟占上风。

“…嗯，呼…哥…哥……你这个从哪弄的”

“还、还挺好吃的”，金珉奎体力渐渐耗尽，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，任全圆佑找着自己舒服的样子去动，看着满头是汗的爱人好奇地问。

“唔…嗯，胜澈哥…胜澈哥，给、我、啊……给、我、的”，他的哥哥自己玩的时候花样倒是多，长长的手臂撑着椅子扶手，一会深一会浅地找自己最敏感的那儿块，卖力到锁骨之间的凹陷都蓄满了汗水。

“胜澈哥……呼，哥、你别…哥！”，金珉奎没法想为什么崔胜澈会给全圆佑这个，被身上大胆的人夹得差点缴械投降，尝到甜头的狐狸根本停不下来，闭紧了眼去吃死他的下体，喘得娇人的时候嘴上依然吐出点不依不饶的话。

“嗯…金珉奎、你，别、啊嗯，别不知足……”

“老子以前……呼”

“是在上面的……那、个、”

金珉奎哭笑不得地也随着全圆佑动起来，他哥这种论调的真实性真的待考，没经验的莽撞样子倒是像个处男，这话他不敢说，怕被恼羞成怒的狐狸挠花脸。

“崔胜澈那个不用放冰箱……”，客厅里突然响起尹净汉的声音，今天晚上他们年级不是开集体会吗怎么现在就回来了……金珉奎脑子被拉断电闸，不知道自己动作到底该不该停下，全圆佑更是没法自控地抖了起来，细小的声音都带了哭腔。

门开了一半，他们是一路从浴室过来的，那时候正在兴头没人会想到去关门，滞了几秒后金珉奎突然发狠，下定决心似的把自己狠狠楔进全圆佑被撞得快散架的身体里，全圆佑背对着门还在发抖，可是高潮根本不听话地在惊惧和刺激中来临，他狠狠地咬住金珉奎被汗水浸湿的肩膀，泪水溢了一眼眶。

门外的尹净汉会心地读懂了金珉奎“嘘”的口型，胡诌了个理由，把崔胜澈搡到他们房间去拿遥控器。


End file.
